amor por accidente
by sango chan 030
Summary: todo comenzo con un simple viaje
1. Chapter 1

AMOR POR ACCIDENTE

DISCLAIMER:INUYASHA NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD SI NO DE LA GRANDIOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

JEJE AQUÍ MI NUEVO FIC ESPERO Y LES GUSTE

CAP.1

POV KAGOME  
Mi nombre es kagome higurashi hija de akihiko higurashi y de naomi de higurashi tengo 20 años mi padre es dueño del famoso banco higurashi soy futura presidenta y heredera de este, realmente yo quiero estudiar medicina y especializarme en el área de pediatría pero mi padre me ha obligado a estudiar todo lo relacionado con las finanzas he estado studiando medicina a escondidas

pero para mi es realmente pesado estudiar y trabajar en el banco estoy a una semana de poder acabar de estudiar mi especialidad y al ser tan buena estudiante automáticamente podre trabajar en el hospital de la región lo cual me emociona mucho dentro de poco comenzare a trabajar y mi papa se enterara del porque estudio demasiado y me veo tan agotada pero el tendrá que entender además también estoy a un semestre de graduarme en la especialidad de finanzas espero y todo salga como lo planee.  
FIN POV KAGOME  
POV SESSHOMARU  
Mi nombre sesshomaru taisho hijo de inutaisho hermano de inuyasha taisho y futuro heredero del banco y empresas taisho corp., mi padre es dueño del banco más famoso en España y estados unidos, mi madrastra es izayoi dentro de una semana me graduare de pediatra y comenzare a trabajar en el hospital de la región mi padre no está muy de acuerdo pero ya le dije que me hare cargo también del banco ya que también tengo una especialidad y se me dan muy bien las finanzas mi padre quiere que el banco higurashi y los bancos taisho formen un trato al parecer mi padre no me escucha inuyasha está muy feliz ya que así se le presenta la oportunidad de poder comprometerse con la menor de los higurashi estoy frustrado ya que quieren hacer lo mismo conmigo pero no dejare que lo hagan espero que esta semana transcurra rápido para poder ejercer mi verdadera vocación.


	2. Chapter 2

AMOR POR ACCIDENTE

DISCLAIMER:INUYASHA NO PERTENECE SI NO A LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

CAP.2

Una joven de largos cabellos azabaches se encontraba subiendo a su automóvil muchos dirían que era una importante empresaria por su manera de vestir pero a donde realmente se dirigía era al hospital de la región subió a su auto color negro y se fue. No muy lejos de ahí también un apuesto joven de cabellera plateada subía igualmente a su automóvil con el mismo destino.  
La joven entro al hos

pital se dirigía a la oficina del director del hospital para poder presentarse formalmente pero al estar tan emocionada no se dio cuenta cuando choco con alguien cayendo al piso.  
-auch realmente dolió- ella aun seguía en el piso  
-lo siento-el joven le ofreció su mano para que se pusiera poner de pie  
-no la culpa es mía vengo muy distraída-  
-bueno me presento mi nombre es sesshomaru taisho-  
-mucho gusto mi nombre es kagome higurashi-  
-bueno me voy-  
-claro hasta luego-  
Kagome siguió su camino sesshomaru pensó que lo seguía pero realmente se dirigían al mismo sitio cuando llegaron sesshomaru toco la puerta  
-pasen-los dos entraron a sesshomaru eso le estaba comenzando a incomodar pero no quería ser descortés al correrla-  
Señorita higurashi joven taisho-le estrecho la mano a ambos-soy shota director general del hospital ustedes son los nuevos pediatras mucho gusto-kagome miraba extrañada a sesshomaru ya que en la universidad casi no había hombres estudiando eso pero bueno-los dos comenzaran su labor desde ahora así que tomen-les entrego unas batas blancas bastante largar-espero y sean de ayuda para el hospital el área de pediatría se encuentra en el tercer piso si me disculpan me retiro tengo una cirugía  
-bueno parece que seremos colegas-dijo la azabache con u8na sonrisa en el rostro  
-claro-  
Así los dos salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron al tercer piso para poder comenzar con las consultas, los dos tenían un futuro ajete adro los dos salieron a la misma hora cuando sus celulares sonaron al mismo tiempo.

ESPERO Y LES GUSTE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS BESOS : D


	3. Chapter 3

MOR POR ACCIDENTE

DISCLAIMER:INUYASHA NO ES MIO SINO DE LA LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

CAP.3

Kagome contesto su teléfono al igual que sesshomaru y para su mala suerte eran sus padres  
POV KAGOME  
-que quiere-

-bueno-  
-hija quiero que vengas al hotel "international americé"-(N/A: no se me ocurrió otra cosa)  
-¿para qué papa?-  
-estamos haciendo un trato con la familia taisho-  
-está bien dentro de 15 minutos estoy ahí-y colgó su teléfono  
FIN POV KAGOME  
POV SESSHOMARU  
-qué demonios quiere mi padre-  
-hola-  
-hijo te necesito en el hotel "international América"-  
-para-  
-estoy haciendo un trato con los higurashi-  
-está bien en 15 minutos estoy ahí-  
FIN POV SESSHOMARU  
Los dos jóvenes se dirigían al mismo lugar ellos pensaban que se estaban siguiendo mutuamente pero que equivocados estaban cuando llegaron al hotel sesshomaru y kagome aparcaron sus autos y subieron a la suite del hotel para poder encontrarse con sus padres los dos subieron por el ascensor los dos ya estaban algo fastidiados de que se siguieran  
-deja de seguirme-comento algo fastidiada kagome  
-¿Quién te está siguiendo?-  
-quien más tu-  
-yo no te estoy siguiendo tu me sigues a mi-  
-disculpa si yo voy con mi padre-  
-pues yo también ¿Quién es tu padre?-  
-akihiko higurashi ¿ y el tuyo?-  
-¡¿Qué?!-  
-dime ¿Quién es tu padre?-  
-inu taisho-  
-¡¿Qué?!-  
-si es el pero lo que no entiendo es cómo tu eres hija de akihiko-sama-  
-y yo no entiendo cómo puedes ser hijo de inutaisho-sama-  
-bueno supongo que tenemos que ir por lo mismo-  
-si ya lo sé-  
El ascensor se detuvo en el piso 18 el ultimo del hotel donde se encontraba una lujosa suite, kagome toco a la puerta y quien la recibió fue su hermana menor Kikyo-.  
-hermana tan puntual como siempre-  
-cállate y mi padre-  
-está hablando con inutaisho-sama-  
Kagome entro y se sentó en uno de los tantos sillones que había en la habitación detrás de ella entro sesshomaru  
-pero miren quien llego-  
-cállate inuyasha-  
-pero que humor ya cálmate-  
Sesshomaru salió al balcón no quería hablar con su hermano ni mucho menos ver a kikyo causante de su ruptura con kagura  
-kagome-  
-sesshomaru-  
-si padre-hablo la azabache mientras sesshomaru entraba  
-les informamos que ustedes dos se convertirán en los presidentes de los bancos dentro de una semana-  
-¿Qué?-la azabache estaba confundida  
-es demasiado pronto además no creo que alguien como ella pueda llevar un banco tan grande-  
-¿Qué me crees inútil taisho?-  
-si-  
-bah claro padre pero por qué tan de pronto la decisión acordamos que manejaría los bancos cuando ya hubiera laborado en el hospital-  
-si lo sé pero ya es momento-  
-está bien-  
-sesshomaru-ha hora le decía inutaisho  
-que padre-  
-tu llevaras los bancos y dos de las empresas mientras inuyasha se encarga de las restantes-  
-está bien-  
-ademas ya somos socios con los higurashi-  
-está bien-  
-bueno por ultimo les queríamos decir que los dos tendrán que emprender un viaje a Italia para poder avisar a las demás sucursales-  
-¡¿Qué?!-dijeron al unisonó  
-si mañana mismo saldrán-  
-pero papa que hay con el hospital-  
-nosotros nos encargaremos-  
-bueno inuyasha sesshomaru vámonos-  
-si-  
Pero los dos no sabían que sus padres estaban planeando otra cosa además de ese viaje…

ESPERO Y LES GUSTE TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR MIS OTROS FICS PRONTO ES QUE HE TENIDO ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS


	4. Chapter 4

AMOR POR ACCIDENTE

DISCLAIMER:INUYASHA NO ME PERTENEZE SI NO A LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

CAP.4

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban en el aeropuerto esperando que su vuelo a Italia saliera ya que sus padres les comentaron que su vuelo saldría a las 9 de la noche incluso les dijeron que ya estaban las reservaciones del hotel cosa muy sospechosa pero bueno tenían razón ya que esa época era cuando muchas familias iban a ver a sus familiares y por eso todos los hoteles estaban llenos,  
-el vuelo 356 destino a Italia abordarlo por la puerta 6-  
Los dos se dirigieron hacia la puerta entregaron sus boletos y para su mala suerte les tocaba en la misma fila se tendrían que soportar todo el viaje y no solo eso.  
Kagome se puso a escuchar música y a revisar asuntos de la empresa en su laptop por su parte sesshomaru por su lado estaba leyendo un libro eran las 12 de la noche y todos dormían kagome ya estaba cansada así que apago la laptop y se recostó para si quiera poder dormitar pero no contaba con que sesshomaru la tomara del mentón y la besara ella no sabía si despertar y corresponderle o despertar y abofetearle ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a responderle el beso pero solo pensaba  
-"demonios realmente besa muy bien"-  
-"porque lo hago"-  
-"porque le correspondo"-  
-"si lo sé realmente es guapa pero me prometí no volver a enamorarme"-  
-"no, no puedo enamorarme de nuevo"-  
"pero es que ella realmente me gusta"-  
-"pero él me gusta"-  
-"pero si realmente lo intentamos"-  
-"y si le doy una oportunidad"-  
-"y si ella realmente es para mí"-  
-"si es el amor de mi vida"-  
Los dos se separaron y kagome estaba completamente roja y no dijeron nada sesshomaru solo la abrazo y así se quedaron dormidos….

ESPERO Y LES GUSTE CINDY EC REALMENTE TUS HISTORIAS ME INSPIRAN ESPERO Y PUEDAS ACTUALIZAR PRONTO BESOS:D


	5. Chapter 5

CAP.5

se escucho como el capitán hablaba  
-estimados pasajeros dentro de 10 minutos aterrizaremos en Italia así que abríguense bien porque el clima es de 8 grados-  
kagome despertó y se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazada de sesshomaru y recordo aquel beso que la hizo sentir en las nubes.

-despierta-  
-que ya aterrizamos-  
-no pero dentro de poco-  
sesshomaru soltó a kagome y se froto los ojos ya que se sentía cansado  
-como dormiste princesa-  
-muy bien ¿y tú?-  
-también-  
los minutos transcurrieron muy rápido y cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban en Italia los dos tomaron un taxi donde la reservación estaba echa  
-buenos días-  
-buenos días señores tienen reservación-  
-si-  
-a nombre de quien esta-  
-una está a nombre de sesshomaru taisho-  
-y la otra a nombre de kagome higurashi-  
-si aquí esta sesshomaru taisho pero...-  
-pero que-  
-quienes hicieron la reservación comentaron que usted y el joven compartirían la suite-  
-¿quienes hicieron la reservación?-pregunto la azabache muy confundida  
-hm quien la hizo fue akihiko higurashi e inutaisho-  
-por algo lo hicieron-  
-si pero bueno entonces vamos-  
-claro-  
la recepcionista les dio la llave y un botón llego y se llevo sus cosas pero sesshomaru no contaba con que alguien a quien menos quería ver estaba hospedada en el mismo hotel la persona que hizo que no quisiera volver a enamorarse

AQUÍ EL CAP. YA TENGO UNOS CAPITULOS ESCRITOS ESPERO Y LES GUSTE BESOS :D


	6. Chapter 6

AMOR POR ACCIDENTE

DISCLAIMER:INUYASHA NO PERTENECE SI NO A LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

CAP.6

Los dos jóvenes entraron a la habitación pero no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los seguía cuando sesshomaru está abriendo la puerta de la habitación alguien empujo a kagome haciéndola caer y tomo a sesshomaru y lo beso haciendo que kagome se levantara y se fuera corriendo de ahí no quería ver tal escena ni mucho menos escuchar quien era esa tipa que se atrevió a tocar a "su" sesshomaru  
-"

es un idiota y yo que realmente pensaba darle una oportunidad"-  
Por su parte sesshomaru alego a quien lo estaba besando  
-que te crees kagura al besarme-  
-soy tu novia ¿no?-  
-ya no lo eres no después de lo que hiciste-  
-pero yo te dije porque-  
-¡no me importa lárgate!-  
-cálmate solo era un bebe-  
-¡¿Cómo puedes decirlo así?!-  
-pues es la verdad solo sería un estorbo en mi carrera-  
-eres una idiota lárgate no te quiero volver a ver-  
-¿Qué te vas a ir con ella?-  
-si lo hago o no es mi problema-  
-claro lárgate y déjame-  
-es lo que hice-  
-¿pero que ya no me amas?-kagura le hablaba sensualmente mientras se acercaba al taisho  
-no ya no lo hago deje de hacerlo desde ese día-  
-ya supéralo ahora si quieres podemos tener lo bebes que quieras-  
-no ya no mejor vete-  
Y así sesshomaru se fue a buscar a kagome ya que se estaba haciendo algo tarde y tenían que acomodar su equipaje para poder descansar e ir mañana a las oficinas pero no la encontraba en el hotel así que salió a buscarla camino varios minutos hasta que la vio sentada en una banca del parque que estaba cerca del hotel sé hacer a la joven y la escucho hablar  
-yo te quería dar una oportunidad-  
-¿Qué?-  
-si-  
-¿a qué te refieres?-  
-me gustas pero…-  
-pero-  
-pero sé que ella es mejor que yo-  
-claro que no-  
-sí lo es-  
-pero como podría ser mejor que tu después de lo que hizo-  
-¿Qué hizo?-alzo su rostro y sesshomaru se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando  
-ven vamos al hotel y te platico con más calma-  
-claro-  
Kagome se paro y los dos fueron al hotel entraron a la habitación y se sentaron en uno de los sillones y comenzaron a hablar  
-ella es kagura una ex novia mi a teníamos 2 años de relación y la verdad yo la quería mucho pensé que ella era realmente la persona con quien quería pasar el resto de mi vida pero…

ESPERO Y LES GUSTE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS BESOS: D


	7. Chapter 7

AMOR POR ACCIDENTE

DISCLAIMER:INUYASHA NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD SI NO DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

CAP.7

-ella es kagura una ex novia mi a teníamos 2 años de relación y la verdad yo la quería mucho pensé que ella era realmente la persona con quien quería pasar el resto de mi vida pero luego me di cuenta de que ella estaba conmigo por interés pero a mí no me importaba muchos así que seguí con ella, cuando teníamos año y medio de relación kagura quedo embarazada de un niño, realmente estaba fel

iz ya que por fin seria padre kagura al principio acepto en que formáramos una familia pero entonces conoció a tu hermana y ella le dijo que abortara al bebe y que la ayudaría a que fuera un modelo famosa y kagura acepto yo me opuse le dije que yo le daría todo lo que quisiera pero ella dijo que no que realmente quería ser una modelo después de unas semanas ella me dijo que ya no atentaría contra la vida de nuestro bebe y para mi mala suerte tuve que viajar a panamá para ver unos asuntos de la empresa y cuando regrese me encontré con que kagura si había abortado al bebe y por eso me separe de ella-  
Kagome se dio cuenta de que sesshomaru se puso algo triste al mencionar a su bebe-¿Por qué me lo dices?-  
-porque quería bueno… que tu y yo lo intentáramos-  
-¿por que yo?-  
-porque tú me gustas-  
-y tu a mi pero después de lo que me hizo inuyasha no se si pueda-  
-lo sé ¿pero que te hizo él?-  
-bueno hace 3 años yo salía con inuyasha y todo iba perfecto bueno a mi parecer después de eso cumplimos un año y me propuso matrimonio pero un día cuando regresaba del trabajo lo encontré revolcándose con mi hermana y desde entonces he sido cortante con mi hermana y con el-  
-lo siento-  
-pero por eso es que tengo miedo-  
-pero crees que lo podemos intentar-  
-si-  
EN OTRA HABITACION  
-maldita sea pero de que serás mío otra vez sesshomaru lo serás- decía una kagura muy enfadada-

ACTUALIZE GENIAL ESPERO Y SUBIR OTRO CAPITULO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS BESOS: D


	8. Chapter 8

AMOR POR ACCIDENTE

DISCLAIMER:INUYASHA NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD SI NO DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

CAP.8  
kagome se desperto lo mas temprano que pudo ya que todo el dia tendria reuniones intento moverse pero se dio cuenta de que sesshomaru la tenia abrazada,con mucho cuidado deshizo el agarre se ducho se dirigia a la puerta cuando  
-te vas sin despedirte-  
-veo que ya despertaste-  
-si pero enserio tevas sin despedirte-

-claro que no pero pense que aun estabas dormido-  
la azabache se hacerco y le dio un beso en los labios  
-ya me voy tengo mucho que hacer-  
-si yo ya me voy a apurar si no me retrasare en las reuniones-  
-bueno adios-  
-adios cariño-  
kagome salio de la habitacion hiba tan distraida por las palabras de sesshomaru que no se dio cuenta cuando choco con alguien cayendo al piso  
-fijate idiota-  
-lo siento-kagome se ponia de pie  
-a pero si miren a quien ne vengo a encontrar-  
-deja de molestar hakudoshi-  
-¿por que tan fria presiosa?-  
-dejame idiota-  
-veo que no as cambiado en nada-  
-quitate tengo muchas cosas que hacer-  
-bueno y que tal tu relacion con inuyasha-

-cierto que te engaño con kikyo-  
-callate-  
-que todavia no lo superas-  
-¡callate!-  
-cierto eres tan poquita cosa-  
-callate-kagome agacho su mirada ocultando sus ojos de los cuales amenazaban las lagrimas por salir  
-cierto que no eres nada para nadie eres tan poco para todos jeje-  
kagome comenzo a llorar  
-que ya comenzaste a llorar je por eso te deje por kanna-  
-ella es mas mujer que tu-  
-callate no sabes cuanto te odio a ti y ainuyasha-  
sesshomaru se encontraba saliendo de lq hqbitacion ya que tenia una reunion temprano cuando vio como kagome tenia la cabeza agachada y un sujeto frente a ella con una gran sonrisa  
-ya deja de llorar no sabes que tan patetica te vez-  
kagome llevo una mano a sus ojos  
-"quien demonios se atreve a hacer llorar a mi princesa"-  
-realmente no me equivocaba cuando le dije a inuyasha que eras poca cosa-  
sesshomaru enfurecio al escuchar como decia que era poca cosa,corrio hacia hakudishi y lo tumbo de un puñetazo  
-no te atrevas a decirrle eso de nuevo-  
-sesshomaru no lo hagas-kagome lo abrazo-no detente vamonos-  
-solo lo hare por ti pero la proxima vez que escuche que le dices eso yo mismo me encargo de que no lo vuelvas a hacer idiota-  
sesshomaru tomo a kagome y subio a un taxi.  
-¿quien es?-  
-hakudoshi un ex novio mio-  
-por que te dijo eso -  
-por que el me engaño-  
-con quien-  
-kanna takafumi-  
-la modelo-  
-si-  
sesshomaru tomo a kagome del menton y  
-no sabes cuan furioso me puse como esos idiotas pudieron cambiar a tan linda flor por ellas-  
-ellos dos lo hicieron-  
-por eso son unos tontos, no te cambiaria ni por que de eso dependiera mi vida-  
-gracias-  
sesshomaru le dio un beso muy tierno  
-me debes todavia una explicacion-  
-te la dare cuan llegemos a la habitacion -  
-esta bien-

HASTA AQUÍ TENGO ESCRITO LOS CAPITULOS ESPERO Y LES GUSTE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS BESOS: D


	9. Chapter 9

AMOR POR ACCIDENTE

CAP.9  
PROBLEMAS

DISCLAIMER:INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE SI NO A SU CREADORA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

Kagome se fue a las oficinas a dar anuncio de que ella seria quien las dirigiría de ahora en adelante pero estaba tan distraída en cómo le tendría que explicar a sesshomaru sobre hakudoshi estaba muy nerviosa se la paso todo el día en las oficinas arreglando papeles para distraerse pero nada funcionaba hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya era muy noche, se dirigía al estacionamiento pero iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que choco con alguien  
-ten más cuida…-  
-lo sien…-  
-kagome-  
-kanna-  
-hola kagome como estas-  
-tengo prisa-  
-porque tan fría conmigo no soy tu mejor amiga-  
-cállate-  
-ay no me digas que aun no superas lo de hakudoshi-  
-vaya eres un idiota-  
-ay por eso te dejo por ser tan infantil-  
-cállate me voy-  
-por eso te dejan todos por infantil-  
-cállate y te decías llamar mi mejor amiga-  
-hay perdón pero eras muy poca cosa para hakudoshi-  
-¡cállate!-  
-vez por eso te dejan todos hasta lo hará sesshomaru-kagome se sorprendió al escuchar nadie sabía que salió con el mayor de los taisho  
-no te sorprendas hakudoshi me lo dijo todo y también se que él te dejara por mi hermana kagura-  
-¡cállate el no es como esos idiotas!-  
-claro que lo es si no ve ver que hace en tu ausencia-  
-el no es así-kagome subió a un automóvil y se fue directo al hotel ya no quería escuchar que le dijeran que era poco cosa ya estaba harta de eso, llego al hotel y se dirigió a la habitación pero lo que vio le rompió el corazón porque todos le hacían lo mismo, sesshomaru se estaba besando con kagura se acerco y sesshomaru aparto bruscamente a kagura, vio entonces como kagome entro a la habitación kagome tomo de sus cosas su bolso y salió de la habitación pero kagura  
-ves eres tan poco-  
-callate kagura-  
-porque amor, sabes que me amas por eso me besaste-  
-yo no lo hize-  
-bueno si yo lo hize pero fue para que te dieras cuanta de que esa tipa es tan poca cosa para ti-  
-¡callate estoy harta de que me dijan que soy poco cosa!-  
-pero es la verdad-  
Kagome se harto ese era su límite le solto una cachetada  
-y tu…-dijo señalando a sesshomaru-no pensé que fueras asa yo te creí diferente-  
Kagome salió corriendo de ahí ya no quería verlo realmente pensó que él podría ser diferente sesshomaru salió corriendo tras ella  
-¡kagome!-  
-¡lárgate no te quiero ver!-  
-me voy pero tú vienes conmigo-  
-no vete no te quiero ver  
Sesshomaru tomo a kagome, la cargo y comenzó a caminar  
-¡bájame!-  
-no-  
-quien te crees-  
-tu novio-  
-no lo eres-  
-claro que lo soy-  
-no es cierto bájame-  
-claro que si-  
Llegaron a la habitación y la dejo caer en la cama (no piensen mal pervertidas)  
-me voy-  
-no lo harás-  
-que si-  
-que no-  
-que si-  
-que no-  
-ya déjame para que me quieres si tienes a kagura vete con ella-  
-eres una necia-  
-si soy una necia me voy-  
-no-  
-a ya que quieres-  
-yo no bese a kagura-  
-si como no-  
-que no lo hice ella dijo si te bese-  
-a ok-  
-tú me debes aun una explicación-  
-¿Por qué tengo que dártela?-  
-porque eres mi novia-  
-no soy tu ex novia-  
-no eres mi novia mi princesa y te quedas aquí-  
-está bien me quedo príncipe pero no le debo ninguna explicación-  
-claro que me la debes-  
-te la doy mañana en la mañana si-  
-no-  
-por favor-  
-no-  
-ándale si no me voy-  
-está bien mañana en la mañana-  
-si me voy a dormir-  
Kagome se acostó y se quedo profundamente dormida realmente estaba cansada (dentro de otro capítulo la voy a cansar mas jeje)

ESPERO Y LES GUSTE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS BESOS: D


	10. Chapter 10

AMOR POR ACCIDENTE

CAP.10

NOTICIAS

DISCLAIMER:INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE SI NO A SU CREADORA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

una azabache despertaba malhumorada ya que cierto joven estaba haciendo mucho ruido  
-callate-  
-mejor ya levántate-  
-no tengo sueño-  
-tenemos muchas cosas que hacer-  
-ya lo se no me lo recuerdes-  
-entonses deja de dormir y alistate-  
-ah yo me voy despues-  
-tenemos que ir ha ver a nuestros padres-  
-como están aquí-  
-si llamaron en la mañana-  
-ha ahora que quieren-  
-yo no se mejor ya alístate-  
-ya voy-  
asi la joven se ducho y salio ya vestida se maquillo y acomodo unos papeles en su portafolio  
-ya estas lista-  
-si-  
los dos subieron a un taxi y se dirigieron a uno de los bancos en el cual ya los estaban esperando los mayores, subieron por el elevador y llegaron a una gran oficina tocaron la puerta y rápidamente una secretaria los atendió rápidamente  
-gracias ayame-  
-de nada higurashi-sama-  
-bueno ya te puedes retirar-  
-si-  
la secretaria salio y los mayores comenzaron a hablar  
-sesshomaru kagome yo y akihiko llegamos al acuerdo de que si los dos no se casan no podran heredar nada-  
-¿que?-  
-si sesshomaru tiene que estar casados o por lo menos comprometidos-  
-pero es demasiado pronto-  
-ademas no salimos con nadie-  
-como no ya sabemos que los dos están saliendo-  
kagome se sonrojo ante tal comentario  
-si pero es demasiado pronto-  
-ya lo se por lo cual solamente tiene 6 meses para hacerlo-  
-ademas si les damos ese lapso de tiempo es tambien por que queremos que kagome quede embarazado-  
-¡¿que?!-  
-si queremos que tengan a su heredero ademas ya son los suficientemente maduros para eso-  
-pero es muy pronto-  
-ya lo sabemos pero si no es así la compañía pasara a manos de kikyo e inuyasha-  
-eso nunca-  
-entonces tiene que cumplir con nuestras condiciones-  
-esta bien-contestaron los dos al unisono  
-esta bien mañana regresan a tokyo-  
-esta bien-  
-bueno tómense el día libre-  
-si-  
- bueno vamonos-  
-claro-  
cuando los jovenes salieron de la oficina los adultos siguieron conversando  
-todo va muy bien-  
-claro akihiko a este paso los dos ya serán muy felices-  
-si-  
los jóvenes se la pasaron vistando muchos lugares hasta que atardeció regresaron al hotel...

ESPERO Y LES GUSTE PERDON SI NO ACTUALIZO PRONTO PERO USTEDES ENTIENDAN ESTAS EPOCAS TRATARE DE SUBIR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS BESOS: D


	11. Chapter 11

Cap.11  
los chicos realmente estaban sorprendidos tal vez lo del compromiso estaba bien pero un bebe que querian pero no lo podian creer  
-que raro lo del bebe no crees kagome-  
-si-  
-je no se como te verias embarazada-  
-ese no es el punto como voy a criar a un bebe-  
-pero lo divertido es hacerlo je-  
-pervertido-  
-hm no lo nieges-  
-ok pero ese no es el caso-  
-entonses que es-  
-es muy poco tiempo-  
-hm entonses a apurarse-  
-menso-  
-bueno pero yo no quiero que las companias queden en manos de inuysha-  
-si lo se kikyo llevaria a la quiebra los bancos-  
-si-  
-vamos al hotel-  
sesshomaru sonrio ante esta propuesta  
-de que te ries pervertido-  
-de nada je-  
-hm deja de pensar en eso-  
-es inevitable-  
-wa encerio que pervertido-  
-ya puez vamos ademas tengo sueño-  
-aha pero yo no-  
-ha te delataste-  
-ha caiste-  
-hmm-  
-jejeje no pense que calleras bueno vamos a dormir-  
-si a "dormir"-  
-bueno ya vamos-  
los dos jovenes se fueron al hotel

Por fin actualizo perdón pero ya me voy a la prepa y es un movedero espero y les guste dejen sus comentarios


	12. Chapter 12

CAP.12  
Los jóvenes llegaron al hotel kagome se metió a duchar y se metió a dormir sesshomaru hizo lo mismo pero cuando estaba por acostarse  
-no hoy duermes en el sillón-  
-¡¿Por qué?!-  
-y todavía preguntas-  
-hm no yo voy a dormir aquí-  
-esta bien pero donde intentes algo raro te mato-  
-esta pero tu también no hagas eso-  
-ah no soy tu pervertido-  
-pero si yo no hablaba de eso-  
-entonses-  
-de que no me quitaras las cobijas-  
-hm-  
-pervertida-  
-hm mira quien habla-  
-bueno ya que estas tan ansiosa-  
-ah yo no dije nada-  
-tu no pero lo veo en tus ojos-  
-baboso-  
Kagome se sonrojo y mejor se metió debajo de las cobijas para que no pudiera ver su sonrojo  
-je ya te dio pena-  
-callate-  
-por dios la gran kagome se sonroja por un comentario-  
-hmmm cállate además no es cierto mañana salimos a japon y quiero dormir-  
-excusas-  
-mira no son excusas-decia esto mientra se destapaba  
-ja pero si estas muy roja-  
-no es cierto-  
-si-  
El chico se acerco aun mas a ella y la abrazo, kagome escondio su rostro en el bien formado pecho de sesshomaru, al contacto con la piel del chico, hizo que el pulso se le acelerara… con cierto nerviosismo miro a sesshomaru y descubrio que el chico la miraba, sin pensarlo dos veces, beso los sensuales labios de sesshoamaru y él se dejo llevar, la atrajo aun mas hacia él kagome acariciaba todo el tórax del chico el sentir el calor hizo que le abrazara fuertemente, acaricio su cuello y lo atrajo aun mas hacia ella… los tiernos besos dieron paso a unos sensuales y encendidos besos por su parte,sesshomaru comenzo a acariciar la cintura de ella, recorrio con sus varoniles manos toda la cintura de la chica mientras subia lentamente, rapidamente busco el cuello de esta y poco a poco fue bajando, hasta que se encontro con la blusa, fue levantandola hasta dejarla solamente con el short sesshomaru lentamente comenzaba a besar los hombros desnudos de kagome haciendo que esta se estremeciera al contacto, esta no se quedo atrás y también comenzó a quitarle la ropa a sesshomaru quería sentirlo aun más cerca sesshomaru seguía bajando hasta encontrarse con sus perfectos senos comenzando a lamberlos,kagome por su parte jugaba con los cabellos de sesshomaru los cuales caían graciosamente en su pecho,kagome no puedo evitar recostarlo y repartir besos en su tórax mientras se desasía del pantalón y el bóxer dejando al descubierto su hombría haciendo que esta se sonrojara pero aun así siguió bajando tomo el miembro de sesshomaru y se lo introdujo en la boca haciendo que al peli plata empezara a respirar entrecortadamente sesshomaru tomo a kagome y la recostó en la cama nuevamente  
-segura-  
-si después de todo quiero un bebe-  
-no que no-  
-ah bueno es mi probl…-sesshomaru la cayo de un beso mientras la penetraba haciendo que la azabache arquera su espalda las embestidas de un principio eran lentas pero conforme pasaba el tiempo aumentaron el ritmo hasta que los dos llegaron al clímax callendo rendidos

Les dejo un lemon espero y les guste dejen sus comentarios


	13. Chapter 13

CAP.13  
una chica de cabellos azabaches alborotados comenzaba a despertarse miro el reloj que estaba sobre la mesa de noche marcaba 12:30  
-¡sesshomaru!-  
-que quieres-decía adormilado  
-ya perdimos el vuelo-  
-¡¿que?!-  
-si nos quedamos dormidos-  
-uf tenemos que comprar otros-  
-si-  
-bueno-  
-pero tenemos algo de tiempo -  
-bueno me voy a bañar-  
-bueno tomemos un baño los dos-  
-no-  
-por que-  
-pervertido-  
-ok vete a bañar mientras compro los boletos-  
-si-  
sesshomaru tomo el teléfono y marco al aeropuerto mientras kagome se duchaba cuando salio  
-partimos hoy a las 10:00-  
-esta bien voy a empacar-  
-si-  
-bueno me meto a bañar-  
mientras sesshomaru se duchaba kagome empezó a empacar sus cosas  
-lista-  
-si vamos a desayunar-  
-si-  
los jóvenes desayunaron y se la pasaron visitando varios lugares  
-vamos al hotel a descansar un poco faltan dos horas para que salga el avión-  
-si-  
los dos se dirigieron al hotel y ahí estaba kagura,kanna y hakudoshi  
-hola kagome-  
-sesshomaru nos vamos-  
-si-  
-veo que sigues con esta-  
-esta tiene su nombre entiendes-  
-no me importa-  
-bueno nos vamos el avión sale dentro de poco-  
-si-  
-hay ya te vas entonces dame un beso-  
-no-  
-vamos no seas tan frió-  
-vamos kagome-  
los dos jóvenes se alejaron dejando a kagura demasiado molesta  
-celos je-decía hakudoshi  
-cállate-  
-cálmate kagura-  
-cállate kanna-  
-vamos no es para tanto-  
-maldita kagome dentro de poco dejas de existir-

Aquí otro espero y les guste dejen sus comentarios


	14. Chapter 14

Cap.  
kagome se encontraba llorando  
-ve a tu departamento hija tienes que descanzar-  
-no papa-  
-anda ve-  
-voy por un cafe aqui a dos calles hay uno-  
-bueno-  
kagome salio a un se encontraba llorando  
-sesshomaru-  
depronto de un lugar salieron dos tipos y la arrinconaron y comenzaron a golpearla  
-espe...-  
-esto es para que te alejes de sesshomaru taisho-  
uno de los sujetos saco una navaja y se la clavo en el estomago,los salieron corriendo kagome como pudo se puso de pie y se dirigio al hospital cuando entro todos se que daron horrorizados al verla cuando esta entro vio que su familia se veia preocupada y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se desmayo callendo al piso en ese momento salia sesshomaru quien solo tenia un brazo roto y el impacto hizieron que se desmayara cuando vio a kagome caer al piso sintio que el corazon se le escapaba,medicos subueron a kagome a una camilla  
-padre que demonios paso-  
-no lo se dijo que hiria por un cafe-  
-padre no puede pasarle nada-  
-hijo tranquilizate-  
sesshomaru escucho como los doctores hablaban  
-perdio demasiada sangre y esta en un terrible estado y para terminar creo que esta embarazada-  
a sesshomaru se le vino el mundo encima al escuchar eso  
-señores ustedes son parientes de la señorita higurashi-  
-si como se encuentra-  
-esta fuera de peligro pero puede que recaiga-  
-que le paso-  
-aun no despierta-  
-que bueno-  
-este tan bien creo no se si nos equivocamos esta embarazada-  
-que-  
-si pero...-

Otro espero y les guste dejen sus comentarios


	15. Chapter 15

Cap.  
-pero puede perder si esta embarazada-  
-no-  
-tranquilizece ahora solo podemos esperar-  
-la quiero ver-  
-esta bien pase la habitacion 154-  
-ok-sesshomaru se dirigio a la habitacion entro y la vio golpeada y sin querer una lagrima se le escapo  
-mi hermosa kagome que te paso-  
-hmm sesshomaru-  
-kagome-  
-sesshomaru...-  
kagome comenzo a abrir los ojos  
-sesshomaru-  
-kagome estas despierta-  
-sesshomaru que me paso-  
-no se-  
-ya recuerdo dos tipos me digueron que era para que me alejara de ti-  
-tienes que hacerlo-  
-no lo hare-  
-pero...-  
-no lo hare por que me deprimiria-  
-pero...-  
-ya te lo dije no me voy de tu lado pase lo que pase-  
-esta bien-  
-como estas-  
-mejor solo que me fracture un brazo-  
-si que mal-  
-pero tu estas peor-  
-si lo se me duele el estomago-  
-tenias una gran cortada-  
-si-  
-tambien digeron que podias estar embarazada-  
-encerio-  
-si pero que podrias perder el bebe-  
-no no por favor dime que es mentira-  
-puede que si-  
-no espero y no-  
-eso queremos todos-  
-y mi papa-  
-afuera-  
-enceri...-  
-kagome-  
kagome se habia desmayado sesshomaru llama a las enfermeras y esta habia vuelto a recaer.

Aquí otro espero y les guste dejen sus comentarios


	16. Chapter 16

Cap.16  
sesshomaru salio de la habitacion para que pudieran revisar a kagome despues de dos horas salio el doctor  
-bueno la señorita higurashi recayo estara aqui un mes -  
-esta bien-  
-y el joven ya puede sali solo tiene que venir dentro de un mes a que le quiten el yeso-  
-si-  
sesshomaru iba todos los dias para ver a kagome quien se recuperaba notoriamente  
-sesshomaru-  
-kagome mañana te dan de alta-  
-si lo se -  
-bueno y despues t quitan el yeso-  
-si al fin esto es muy estorboso-  
-je bueno y el dia que vengas para lo del yeso yo vengo a la ecografia para saber lo del bebe-  
-si vamos haber si esa panza tiene un bebe-  
al dia siguiente los dos salieron del hospital hiban a trabajar al hospital y la oficina el tiempo pasaba rapido has que llego el dia tan ansiado por los dos  
primero fueron a que le quitaran el yeso a sesshomaru y se dirigieron al otro consultorio  
-bueno vamos-  
-si-  
los dos entraron y ahi estaba el doctor  
-buenas tardes joven taisho-  
-mucho gusto-  
-bueno señorita kagome acueste en aquella camilla y descubrase el abdomen asi lo hizo  
-el gel esta frio-  
-je que mal-  
-bueno-  
el doctor comenzo espacir el gel y se comenzo a observar en el monitor manchas blancas y negras  
-bueno veamos-  
-hm creo que si ahi esta-  
-que eso significa...-  
-si usted esta embrazada-  
-encerio-  
sesshomaru no salia de su ensoñacion al fin tendria al hijo que tanto anhelaba  
-kagome voy a ser papa-  
-si-  
-bueno tendra que venir mensualmente a revisarse esta bien-  
-si-  
los dos salieron hirian a darle la buena noticia a su familia

Aquí otro espero y les guste dejen sus comentarios


	17. Chapter 17

Cap.  
lo dos salieron rumbo a de la familia de sesshomaru  
-hijo que te trae por aqui-  
-queremos decirles algo esta mi padre-  
-si y tambien tu familia kagome-  
-que hacen aqui-  
-vienieron a ver que empresas llevara inuyasha-  
los tres entraron a la sala y ahi estaban todos  
-sesshomaru que estes aqui-  
-bueno les queremos decir algo-  
-que ahora que hicieron-  
-nada malo-  
-bueno ya digan-dijo izayoi impaciente  
-bueno es que kagome esta embarazada-  
todos no salian de su asombro  
-vaya no pense que lo hicieran-  
kagome se sonrojo ante el comentario  
-hay hermano pense que embarazarias a otra idiota despues de...-  
-callate inuyasha y no la llames asi-  
-si esta idiota tiene su nombre y que te quede claro-  
-uy pero que pu..-  
-¡inuyasha silencio!-sentencio inutaisho  
-pero...-  
-no eres nadie para insulatar a kagome-  
-si soy su ex-  
-si mi ex que te quede claro y no dejo que nadie me hable asi-  
-bueno ya-  
-perdonen tengo que hacer una llamada-  
-a quien kikyo-  
-ay no te importa papa-  
kikyo salio y marco  
-bueno-  
-te tengo noticias

Aquí otro espero y les guste dejen sus cometarios


	18. Chapter 18

Cap.  
-te tengo informacion-  
-que-  
-kagome esta embarazada-  
-hm perfecto-  
-si y cuando la desapareces-  
-no comas ansias kikyo-  
-esta bien kagura-  
kikyo volvio a entrar y vio como todos felicitaban a kagome pero esta no se dio cuanta de que sesshomaru lo escucho todo  
-kagome vamonos-  
-si-  
los dos se despidieron y salieron  
-kagome estaba por despedirse de el  
-kagome vienes hoy a casa conmigo-  
-por que-  
-kagura no se va a rendir tan facil-  
-cierto-  
-y menos si estas embarazada-  
-cierto entonses vamos-  
los subieron a sus autos y se dirigieron a la asa de sesshomaru subieron a la habitacion y se durmieron  
-maldita sea esa estupida no fue a su departamento-  
-seguro esta con su familia-  
-ya se esta vez la voy a dejar ser feliz un tiempo despues de que tenga a su bastardo los mato a los dos-  
-esta bien-  
-avisale a kikyo-  
-si-  
-maldita sesshomaru es solo mio-

Aquí otro espero y les guste dejen sus comentarios


	19. Chapter 19

Cap.  
los dos se quedaron en casa de sesshomaru para evitar que le pasara algo fueron al hospital a trabajar ya que kagome cuando tubiera 4 meses ya no podria hacerlo trabajaron hasta las 6:00 para poder ir a los bancos y arreglar asuntos y atender reuniones haci eran sus dias los fines de semana salian o visitaban a su familia cuando kagome cumplio 3 meses fueron de nuevo a hacer una ecografia para saver como estaba  
-y bueno doctor como esta-  
-esta en perfecto estado y para el siguiente mes podremos saber que es-  
-encerio-  
-si y tambien le dijo que ya no va a trabajar en el hospital hasta que lo tenga nada de cargar cosas pesadas ni zapatos de tacon ni cafeina-  
-hm mis pobres zapatos-  
-bueno cuando esta embarazada los pies tienden a incharse y a dolerle-  
-esta bien-  
-ha y nada de estar estresada-  
-esta bien-  
-siga tomando las pastillas que le di-  
-a y usted creo que va a querer pasar mas tiempo en su oficina por que ya va a empezar con sus cambios de humos y sus antojos-  
-bueno tendre que soportarlo-  
-osea que no me soportas-  
-no no es eso-  
-entonses que-  
-es a lo que ne refiero-

los dos salieron del consultorio kagome empezo  
-wa se me antojaron unas fresas-  
-oh no tardo naa-  
-que tratas de decirme-  
-vamos por tus fresas-  
-bueno-n.n  
-0_0-  
los dos regresaron a su departamento con una gran bolsa de fresas(ok yo soy la del antojo alguien me regala unas) ya que no querian que kagura lastimara a su hijo o hija

Bueno este es el ultimo que tengo creo que tardare como les dije me voy a la prepa y tengo que ver todas mis opciones espero y les guste dejen sus comentarios


	20. Chapter 20

Hola:

Esta es un pequeño aviso ya que borrare todas mis historias ya que me ausentare un rato o puede que cree otro usuario para volverlas a subir ya que he tenido bastantes problemas con este ya que o la cuenta no abre o no me deja actualizar espero y sean pacientes ya que me estoy complicando la vida un poco, les pido una sincera disculpa a los que leen mis historias y pues no queda mas que agradecer su apoyo espero y nos leamos pronto.

Les envía un cordial saludo:

Sango chan 030


	21. Chapter 21

Hola este es un aviso ya que las novelas serán resubidas a partir del 25 de agosto perdón si los hice esperar ya están reeditados con mejor ortografía y mejor redacción estuve editándolos dos semanas completas todavía no están acabados pero si ya más avanzados nos vemos el 25 de agosto mi nueva cuenta es angeles-sama 99 para que no se confundan

Les manda un cordial saludo

Sango chan 030


End file.
